The present invention relates to a connector for use in mobile phones or cellular phones, notebook personal computers, digital cameras or the like, and more particularly to a connector enabling stable electrical connection to a connecting object such as a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable.
Connectors for use in mobile phones, CCD cameras (charge coupled device cameras) and the like are very thin in overall height and have extremely narrow pitches (so-called lighter and more compact). These connectors each mainly comprise a housing, contacts and a slider to embrace a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable between the housing and the slider. Various methods may be envisioned for embracing a circuit board or flat cable between the housing and the slider. There have been used constructions in many cases that after a flexible printed circuit board or flat cable has been inserted into the housing, the slider is inserted into the housing to press the circuit board or cable against the contacts.
In recent years, moreover, connectors using a pivoting member instead of the slider are increasingly being used to bring contacts into contact with a connecting object such as a flexible circuit board. Among these connectors, one type of which is to pivotally move a pivoting member on the side of insertion of a connecting object (front pivoting type), and the other type is to pivotally move a pivoting member on the opposite side of insertion of a connecting object (rear pivoting type).
The connector of the front pivoting type has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2000-106,238 (Patent Literature 1). The connectors of the rear pivoting type have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2003-297,489 (Patent Literature 2), Japanese Patent Application No. H11-307,198/1999 (Patent Literature 3), and Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-71,160 (Patent Literature 4).